


The Birth of the Celestials

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [9]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ancient History, Atlantis, Battle, Creation, Creation Myth, Creature Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The ninth part in the One Shots- Ea series. This One Shot chronicles the sinking of Lumeria, and the judgement of the Celestials.... As well as the creation of the Mother Boxes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076
Kudos: 1





	The Birth of the Celestials

10,115 Years Ago

Darkseid, enraged by Thanos’ success in fleeing to Ea, had finally created three objects powerful enough to break through the barrier between Apokolips and Ea.

Darkseid called them the "Mother Boxes".

Darkseid was able to use the Mother Boxes to send a small force of New Gods to Arda.

While the Mother Boxes were strong enough to create a bridge between Apokolips and Ea, it was still not strong enough for Darkseid to launch a full scale invasion of Ea. To do so, Darkseid needed to retrieve the Darkhold.

The New Gods - whom were sent to Ea - their mission was to find, and retrieve, the Darkhold. 

Around the same time that the New Gods had entered Ea, Attuma would made his attack on Numenor.

Attuma attacked with the ancient Deviant, Giganto. Attuma, with Giganto, would eventually sink Numenor, to the bottom of the ocean.

After witnessing the Sinking of Numenor, a group of The Eternals would return to Arda- calling themselves the Celestials.

They had returned to Arda to judge the remaining sentient life.

Because of the Numenoreans isolation against the other Children of Eru, and Attuma's devotion to Melkor; Numenor was judged to be left on the ocean floor.

However, the Numenoreans, that had survived, were given the ability to continue to survive underwater.

Numenor would then eventually become known as Atlantis, and the surviving Numenoreans became known as the Atlanteans. 

For punishment against the remaining Deviants, The Celestials sunk what remained of Lumeria to the ocean floor.

The Elves and the Men, however, were judged as being worthy.

They were given one final opportunity to ascend to New Genesis.

Those whom did, became known as the, New Beyonders.

In New Genesis, Atum would take on one final, new form.

He became known as, The Beyonder- And he would become the leader of the New Beyonders.

Before the Celestials would finally leave Arda, the Lizard Men, from the isolated Savage Lands, would also approach the Celestials wanting judgement.

Ultimately, the Celestials would refuse to judge the Lizard Men.

This angered the Lizard Men- And from then on out, the Lizard Men swore to forever rival both Men, and Elves.

Before leaving Arda for the last time, the last act of the Celestials was to divide the lands of Arda.

They did so to teach the many species of Arda the importance of unity.

The landmass known as, Middle Earth, was sunken to the ocean floor.

The remnants of Pangea were then further divided into seven great continents, with many smaller islands....

To accomplish this, the Celestials raised the ocean floor, and flooded Arda with a massive tidal wave of destruction.


End file.
